Kembar
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Saga sayang Kanon... Kanon sayang Saga.


A/N: Saya nulis ini karena saya sangat bersimpati sama Saga dan Kanon—khususnya hubungan antara mereka berdua… dan saya nge-fans sama Kanon… *_* please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Kurumada Masami-sensei

**Kembar**

**#**

**#**

Saga sayang Kanon.

Meskipun Kanon sangat menjengkelkan pada awalnya, sebab Kanon punya ambisi jahat untuk menguasai dunia. Dan akhirnya Kanon harus dikurungnya di Cape Saunion. Dan Kanon-lah yang membangkitkan sisi jahat dalam dirinya.

Tapi, meski begitu... Saga sayang Kanon.

Saga tak pernah berhenti berharap agar Kanon menghentikan semua niat jahatnya. Sebenarnya, sangat berat bagi Saga untuk memenjarakan Kanon di Cape Saunion saat itu. Namun semua itu dilakukannya demi kebaikan Kanon sendiri. Karena Saga menyayanginya.

Saga juga mengerti, Kanon-lah yang harus bertanggungjawab atas semua kekacauan di Sanctuary dan di bawah laut. Pertama, Kanon telah membangkitkan sisi jahatnya sehingga dia menjadi Pope yang jahat. Dan kedua, Kanon melepas segel Poseidon, lalu berniat menjadikan Poseidon sebagai boneka demi ambisinya menguasai dunia.

Tapi, Saga tak pernah berhenti berharap... meski dia sudah mati. Karena Saga sayang Kanon.

Dan akhirnya, Kuil Gemini menjadi saksi saat Specter Saga melawan Gemini Kanon. Kala itu, Saga mengejek Kanon yang dianggapnya tak mungkin menjadi Saint Athena, oleh karena dosa-dosanya yang menumpuk. Tetapi, Saga menangis saat berlari keluar dari Kuil Gemini. Tak pernah ia menyangka—walau ia selalu berharap—akhirnya Kanon akan mengabdikan diri untuk Athena atas kemauannya sendiri. Saga bangga, sangat bangga. Karena Saga sayang Kanon.

Saga ingat ketika Kanon membuang muka saat Athena menyuruh Kanon menyerahkan belati emas kepada Saga, belati pembunuh Athena. Ada rasa sakit di antara keduanya kala itu, tapi juga penuh rasa sayang.

Karena itulah, saat Saga harus mengorbankan dirinya untuk menghancurkan Wailing Wall... ada jiwa Kanon di dalam cloth Gemini, bersamanya. Cloth yang dikirim Kanon kembali padanya...

Saga benar-benar sayang Kanon.

###

Kanon sayang Saga.

Kanon memang sempat merasa iri pada Saga, yang selalu berhasil dan menjadi kebanggaan semua orang. Karena merasa dirinya kalah, Kanon berambisi menguasai dunia. Dan dia berusaha memengaruhi Saga untuk menjadi jahat bersamanya. Dia gagal. Saga malah mengurungnya di Cape Saunion. Tapi Kanon tertawa karena tahu dia telah berhasil membangkitkan sisi jahat Saga.

Kanon sangat membenci Saga yang telah mengurungnya. Tetapi ada perasaan aneh dalam hatinya ketika dia tahu Saga bunuh diri di depan Athena demi menebus dosa-dosanya. Dia menganggap Saga bodoh, namun... dia juga merasa kehilangan. Apakah Kanon masih punya rasa sayang pada Saga saat itu?

Dan Kanon membuka segel Poseidon, lalu menjadi salah satu jenderalnya yang paling setia. Demi mewujudkan ambisinya menguasai dunia. Demi membuktikan pada Saga yang sudah mati, bahwa dia, Kanon, yang selalu menjadi nomor dua dibanding Saga, bisa meraih cita-citanya.

Tapi ternyata tidak. Sebaliknya, hati Kanon tergerak oleh Athena. Dan dia kini berbalik mengabdi pada Athena, meski tahu bahwa hal itu tidak mudah baginya, yang sudah berlumur dosa lebih daripada Saga.

Akhirnya Kanon tahu, bahwa Saga selalu mengharapkan dirinya yang seperti ini. Akhirnya Kanon tahu, bahwa berat bagi Saga untuk mengurungnya di Cape Saunion saat itu. Akhirnya Kanon tahu, bahwa Saga sangat menyayanginya. Akhirnya Kanon tahu... tidak, tidak. Akhirnya Kanon _mau mengakuinya_... dia sudah lama tahu, tapi selalu berusaha menutup mata.

Dan kini dia mengakuinya.

Kanon sayang Saga.

Karena itulah, Kanon tidak peduli meskipun seluruh Gold Saint tidak memaafkannya. Meskipun Milo mencabik-cabik tubuhnya dengan _Scarlet Needle_. Kanon akan terus melindungi Athena. Demi kebenaran. Demi keadilan. Demi Saga.

Karena Kanon sayang Saga.

Dan di Kuil Gemini itu, Saga mengejeknya, mengatakan bahwa tidak mungkin bagi Kanon yang dosanya sudah menggunung untuk menjadi Saint Athena sekarang. Tapi Kanon tahu, Saga sangat bangga dalam hatinya. Saga menangis untuknya.

Lalu, ketika Athena menyuruh Kanon memberikan belati emas pada Saga, Kanon membuang muka. Terlalu sedih, terlalu sakit untuk bertatapan dengan Saga. Karena Kanon sayang Saga.

Akhirnya, Kanon harus mengakui bahwa Saga-lah pemilik cloth Gemini yang sebenarnya. Tapi kini Kanon ikhlas. Dikembalikannya cloth Gemini itu pada Saga, agar Saga bisa menghancurkan Wailing Wall bersama Gold Saint yang lain. Sementara Kanon sendiri merelakan dirinya mati bersama Rhadamanthys...

Kanon benar-benar sayang Saga.

**The End**

**#**

**#**

A/N: Terlalu banyak kesedihan di antara hubungan Saga dan Kanon… T_T tapi saya yakin, mereka sangat saling menyayangi… makanya saya tulis fanfic ini… oh ya, maaf kalo bagian Kanon agak lebih panjang (saya udah berusaha agar sama lho). Kanon lebih banyak dimunculin daripada Saga kan... tolong R&R ya... makasih...


End file.
